All Was Golden in the Sky
by Black Belt Bookworm
Summary: Solangelo songfic based off of Panic! At The Disco's "When the Day Met the Night." Minor BoO spoilers.


**Solangelo has done the impossible and brought me out of hiding. It is just that perfect. I promise you all, I will _try _to get back to the Gods and Demigods story. Seriously. But it's all on my computer, which is having technical difficulties. This is being posted from my dad's work computer. I seriously hope to continue it, and your reviews have certainly helped.**

**In other new, my Hunger Games fic, "Dress Up Doll" might be continued if you guys think it should. I have a poem for Marvel, but I can't get any inspiration for Cato or Clove.**

**Disclaimer: Whie I would _love_ my own personal Brendon Urie, I don't so I'm out of luck. I also don't own Heroes of Olympus because if I did Leo would not have...finish that sentence as you wish.**

**And now, my first fic in about two years! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>All Was Golden in the Sky<strong>

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Nico walked back to Will feeling considerably lighter after his talk with Percy. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. But it was nice to finally get that off his chest. The light of the sun rising turned the entire valley gold, a light that was rather stunning. Will's face was glowing, though whether it was the lighting or Nico's imagination was debatable.

_When the sun found the moon_

_[He] was drinking tea in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of summer_

Will wasn't quite sure _why_ he was upset (only a little!) when he saw Nico and Jason hug, anymore then he knew why he was so upset when Nico said he was leaving. But when Nico came back with a small smile on his face and the promise to spend three days in the infirmary (in _Will's_ company, and why was that so exciting?) Will found that he didn't particularly care. For now, anyway.

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But [his] eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer (summer)_

Nico thought Will might have been exaggerating when he talked about how busy the infirmary was. He wasn't. Even with the Roman campers back at Camp Jupiter, there were a lot of injuries. While the casualties weren't nearly so bad as those of the Titan War, these people all had friends and families that would no doubt be affected. When Nico saw Will he didn't see the laid back, easy going son of Apollo that was slowly becoming his friend-whether he liked it or not-he saw a healer trying to keep his friends alive. Honestly, he had no right to tell Nico not to use his so called "underworld-y" powers when he was overworking himself exactly the same way. Although Will probably wouldn't melt into a puddle of darkness. But then Will flashed him a smile before checking on another patient, and Nico thought that maybe they weren't that different.

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer (summer)_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Will knew that Nico would hate his stay at the infirmary, but he tried to make it as enjoyable as possible. He brought Nico a Nintendo-which accidentally reminded him of the Lotus Casino-of _course_- and newer books-because what uncivilized person hasn't even _heard_ of the Boy Who Lived?- and tried to make it as comfortable as he could. It wasn't much, but it was the most he could do at the moment

_So he said, "Would it be all right_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while_

_If in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?"_

Nico was growing more and more restless as time went on, and it was only the second day of his stay. With Will being as stubborn as ever, he would probably try to make Nico stay even longer. It was only when Will plopped down into the chair beside him and starting chatting about absolute nonsense did he consider that staying wouldn't be too bad.

_So [he] said, "That's okay_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart_

_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

Nico was a little hesitant to open up to Will at first. Luckily, he didn't have to. They just talked and talked and talked about old classic novels, how music has evoloved, and once they even got into philosophical conversation about other pantheons. There were Roman gods, whose to say there weren't Egyptian gods, or Norse gods? Which, of course, led Will into a long rant about how of course Norse gods were real-how else would Thor be an Avenger?- and just gave Nico a headache.

_Well he was just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love_

Will was hit with a bag of bricks when he figured it out. Only, no, not really, because news got around and that was Jason's thing. There was a reason he told Nico so many corny jokes- he liked to see Nico smile. The ridiculous stories had a purpose- he liked to see Nico laugh. There was a reason behind the sly smirks and waggled eyebrows from his siblings whenever he said he was going to check on Nico-they thought he liked Nico. The biggest problem though-they were _right_.

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

Nico took the longest time to realize that Will had started looking at him differently. He had already left the infirmary when he figured out what it meant. Or at least, what he hoped it meant. Because he did not want to go through the same thing he did with Percy. No thank you. And not that he would make the first move this time either- not that he ever did. Maybe he'd use subtle hints, small gestures. Hopefully, Will was perceptive enough to figure it out.

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_

_In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer_

_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_

_In the middle of.._

Will didn't pick up Nico's hints until a month after they started. September had just started and he had just caught onto the subtle brushing of hands, how Nico sat so close to him. Will didn't want to have to deal with false hope, so he quietly asked Nico to walk with him after dinner before the campfire. Will gently questioned Nico on several things- Was he gay? ("Maybe" "Really?" "...yes.") Was he comfortable with it? ("Getting there") Did he like anyone? (Nico had blushed here, and mumbled a quiet yes) Would he like to go out to the city on date sometime? The few seconds before Nico answered were possibly the most nerve wrecking he had ever experienced. Will had a mini panic attack in the ten seconds that it took for Nico to answer. It was only when Nico grinned (which still, apparently, felt foreign on his face, but it looked adorable so he better get used to it) and said "yes" so very clearly that Will was able to breath again. Will grinned back and the two boys walked back to the campfire against the golden sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's my first slash ever. I hope I didn't screw up too badly. Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Critism is appreciated. <strong>


End file.
